


I Want Blood

by sleeplesscontinuum



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesscontinuum/pseuds/sleeplesscontinuum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor never were conventional lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Blood

Loki drags gleaming teeth along Thor’s collarbone, saliva leaving a trail and bites down, hard, on the golden skin. He clamps his teeth until the pressure is too much, and the tanned skin feels the strain. Scarlett dots against gold, as the blood rises to the surface, and Loki swipes a thumb along the small wound.

Thor snarls, and grunts. The gravelly hiss spitting from his lips. He makes a grab for Loki’s hair, black as the feathers of a raven, and yanks until Loki’s head is tilted back.

Thor keeps Loki’s like that, his throat exposed, and lunges at it. Teeth grazing along the windpipe that he desperately wants to crush until Loki screams for mercy.

Loki sneaks a knee between Thor’s legs, rubbing in soft circles against Thor’s half-hard cock. Thor throws his head back, and lets out a moan. The sound shivering through his entire body, but he doesn’t even get the chance to enjoy it entirely before Loki jolts and thrusts his knee up with such brutal force that Thor gasps.

Thor falls to the ground and cringes, “Fuck you,” he groans.

Loki grins, and shoves a hand in Thor’s golden hair and using it to pull him to his feet.

Face to face, their noses barely touching, and Loki smashes his lips against Thor’s in the least delicate way possible. Their teeth grind and make a shrill scraping noise, and Loki bites down on Thor’s bottom lip.

Loki’s nails, sharp and painted as black as his hair, drag down Thor’s neck. The skin inflames and raises in tiny tracks and Loki’s fingertips brush over the new marks. Marks that he made. A small smile spreads across his face in the knowledge he has the ability to add marks to Thor’s strong body. He relishes in the fact he’s just as powerful as his brother, just as able to hurt him.

Thor’s fingers trail down Loki’s body until they reach his waist. Fingertips sink into the hollows of his hips, and Thor presses against the skin with a harsh force and aggression. He keeps his fingers firmly pressed to sharp bones til he’s sure there will be mean, purple bruises in the morning.

Loki’s long fingers move across the plain of Thor’s chest, sweeping across the wound he’d created earlier. He presses against it, forcing more blood to surface, then smears the crimson across. He brings his fingers to his face, slowly sucking his two middle fingers into his mouth. His tongue darts across them, then pulls them from his bruised, swollen lips.


End file.
